


rain in the afternoon and five fists up until morning

by strawberryfire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Idk what to tag this tbh, M/M, Post canon, Post canon fix-it, Slow Burn, byler, everythings Fine, fluff??, i guess, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfire/pseuds/strawberryfire
Summary: will and mike knew the rain meant something, but never knew exactly what. and mike never understood the point of holding your arm up at night and counting five fists up from the horizon.





	rain in the afternoon and five fists up until morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the longest fic i have written since my 5sos wattpad days and honestly???? it’s bad lmao. soz about that
> 
> tumblr: harringrovesfawcettspray  
insta: sadbunnynat

_October 1985_

Summer had been hell. Hopper was fine, Billy was fine, everyone was alive and that was about all Will could say. They were alive but it was a tiring existence.

Max had introduced Billy to everyone and he apologized profusely about everything for a week straight. Will liked him. Billy became a part of the group and Will was okay with it. He soon found out Billy loved d&d and Will was over the moon about a new member coming to their party. 

But, Hawkins had run the Byers dry. After many tearful discussions and slammed doors, they came to a decision.

It was a typical cold October’s day but it wasn’t typical, it was somber and the sun hadn’t shone all week. There was dread hanging in the clouds.

Will stood outside the house that grew him, his mind spinning faster than the monster that took him all those months ago.

It was a nice house, full of good memories but also bad. he understood why his mom and Hopper wanted to leave.

And as he stood in the empty living room, Will found it funny that he thought he knew so much without really knowing anything at all.

Will thought he knew Mike Wheeler well. But when both boys are crying, clinging to each other outside the house they loved and also hated, it seemed like there was a feeling between them that they didn’t want to miss each other like this.

Four weeks before, Will broke the news to the party. He said it in a simple way; he was moving. And El was coming with them. They were all shocked, unsure of how to react, but Mike immediately started to cry.

Will just convinced himself that Mike was crying about El.

But on this cold day in October, standing by the u-haul, Will crying into Mike’s neck, Will started to wonder if those tears were for him.

Will dragged the goodbye on forever. It was painful. Soul crushing. And sitting in the car, Jonathan beside him driving to Missouri, Will thought long and hard about the hug, the 15 minutes spent clinging to Mike Wheeler.

And he wondered, long and hard, if that goodbye meant something.

—  
_November, 1985_

Friday. 5:30am. In a car heading back to Hawkins.

Will had found it a little easier than he thought back on 621 South Porter Avenue in Joplin, Missouri. His room was nice. It was very refreshing that he could walk around this small one story house without getting skittish or worried that a demadog was going to jump out from the closet.

The party called almost every single day on their new radios. Mike almost never talked to Will. He would say hi, then immediately ask for El.

And it hurt. It left a constant sour taste in Will’s mouth.

Mike used to be the one Will went to. now Will goes to no one.

Will sits in his room with an old scrapbook and flips through all the pictures from before those days in 1983. Before El, before the upside down, before the lab, the possession, before the cold.

He gets to a picture of him and Mike sitting in castle byers, the summer of 1982.

Will remembers how much it stormed that summer. Mike _hated_ storms. He hated the thunder and the lightning.

But Will helped him love the rain. The sound of it on a roof, on the leaves and on the ground. And when it stopped, he helped Mike love the smell of the pavement. How the thunder isn’t meant to be loud and if it is, that it means the storm will end soon. Will helped Mike love every bit of the rain, before it came and after it left.

On the really hot days, they would play in the rain. Splash each other in the puddles and count the lighting after the thunder. They would chase the rainbows on their bike, laughing as they went. Their moms would always scold them for coming back soaking wet, saying they would get a cold. But it was worth it, it was _always_ worth it.

Back to 1985, to the Friday in November at 6:00am driving down backroads to Hawkins, Indiana. It starts to rain and Will starts to think of those days in July when everything was simple. Everything was normal and the only thing Will worried about was when it would storm next. He didn’t worry about forgetting Mike, forgetting the afternoons spent in castle byers, not a care in the world, counting the time between the thunder and the lighting.

Will had started to write Mike letters until the ink in his pens ran out but Will never sent them. The letters sat in a drawer in his desk. and every single time it rained, Will would sit on the front porch. He would watch it and pretend Mike was beside him.

But see, even if he watched it, Will hated the rain now. It brought back the day that Mike Wheeler unknowingly broke his best friends heart. A day in July, only a few months before. Will had realized that Mike wasn’t Mike anymore. And to have to go through that revelation in the rain, the thing that tied Mike and Will together? It was heartbreaking in every way possible.

“_it’s not my fault you don’t like girls.”_

Will never knew words could ache or make you sick to the stomach or make your head split open when you think of them.

But those words, that _sentence_. That whole conversation in Mike Wheeler’s garage on a day in July. The words said then are a disease to will. He can’t think of them without wanting to puke.

Will had grown up in his time away from Hawkins. His neighbors were nerds like him and Will make quick friends with them.

And during this time of making new friends in yet another small town in the middle of nowhere, he had a period of self acceptance. Will liked boys and that was okay. Not really, it really wasn’t, but Will was going to keep telling himself it was perfectly normal, even though it wasn’t.

At 12:15pm, the car carrying the Byers family rides up to the Wheelers house.

_of course,_ Will thinks. They had to, of course, be staying at Mike’s house.

Everyone they left behind is standing in the front yard, ear to ear grins on their faces.

Jonathan runs to Nancy, picking her up and spinning her around.

The party and Steve run to Will, ruffling his hair and hugging him so tight will feels like his eyes will pop out.

Mike hugs El first, kissing her over and over.

He then pulls away and smiles at Will, “Hey there.”

“Hi.” Will says, “Nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too.” Mike takes El’s hand and goes downstairs, where a d&d game is already set up.

Will follows and he thinks about Mike saying one day, “_come inside, will, yknow sugar melts in the rain!_”

And Will was young, he didn’t understand what mike meant. But he understands now, way too late.

Sitting at the game table, laughing and joking with the party like old times, Will realizes that moving on isn’t something he can do. He had learned how to suck it up and say whatever was bothering him. It was nice, being able to be so open with his mom and Jonathan. He could be open and honest with his friends, right? Even after all this time of being away? Of being 7 hours and 30 minutes away from the people he cared about most?

Will looks over at the couch. He sees the way Nancy and Jonathan look at each other. The way Steve’s cheeks get tinted pink when he looks at Billy, who’s head is on Steve’s shoulder. The way his mom and Hopper look so happy. The way Max looks at Lucas and Max’s secret glances at El.

And the way that Mike looks at El.

It’s pure infatuation.

And Will realizes right then and there on this day in November in Hawkins Indiana that Mike used to look at Will like that.

But they were dumb and stupid and unknowingly in love and it didn’t make sense. But it makes sense now and Will knows it’s too late. It’s way too late and the love Will has for Mike Wheeler is going to stay locked in his heart.

Will looks out at the mist settling across the autumn suburbia outside the basement window. He feels just as weightless as the dead leaves, drifting apart from the piece of his heart he left in Hawkins Indiana. It hurts more as it happens. It was a lost cause, continuing to search for the piece of Will’s heart that was basically invisible in Mike’s hands because Mike didn’t know he held it and he probably never will.

And Will could put the blame on himself, or on Mike, or on their bad luck. Will would still end up hopelessly watching the boy he loves love someone else, in a room full of memories with a key that doesn’t open any of the locks.

That Sunday evening, the sun just beginning to tuck itself behind the trees, the Byers pack up the car. again. just like October.

Will hugs Mike. it only lasts a few seconds.

Mike puts his hand on Will’s shoulder, “Hey. Call me when you get back okay? I don’t mind staying up a bit.”

Will takes in every bit of Mike’s touch, “Alrighty. Are you sure? It won’t be until real, real late.”

Mike nods, “i’m sure.”

Will smiles and gets in the car. they say their final goodbyes, again, promising they’ll come for the entirety of christmas break.

Finally getting back to Joplin, Missouri and Will calls Mike. he answers.

“hi. you home safe?” he asks like a concerned parent.

“yep.” Will yawns, “slept the whole way, which wasn’t smart cause now i won’t sleep.”

Mike laughs a little, “that’s good, cause i went to sleep the moment you left so i could stay up and talk to you.”

the weekend spent back in Hawkins felt weird because Mike was being even weirder. he was being more friendly and less ‘El-centric’ has Max liked to call it. He was asking will questions about Joplin; how he was settling in, about his new friends, what they were like and if ‘they’re as tubular as we are.’ It was weird because Mike was acting like July never existed and the fight in the rain never happened. Like everything was normal. Nothing happened. And every time it rained, it still meant something.

“gee thanks.” Will sits criss cross on his bed and opens up a new comic Steve had given him.

“mhm. so whatcha up to?”

“readin’ that marvel secret wars comic Stevie gave me. it’s pretty radical so far.”

Mike huffs, “maaann i wanted that one.”

“i’m suuure Steve has more, Mike.”

Mike just giggles like a little kid, “yeaah yeah i know.”

Will looks out the window, “yknow, you can see the stars so clearly here. i can see the milky way from my bedroom, isn’t that crazy?”

Mike smiles to himself, “really? what else can you see?”

And Will wouldn’t know that Mike was grinning like an idiot listening to Will talk about the stars. Mike didn’t really know what he was talking about but hearing Will’s happy voice made his heart full.

“you should come down one weekend. we’ll climb up on the roof and i’ll show you everything i know that’s in the sky.”

Mike yawns a little, “that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“if you hold your arm out and count five fists up from the horizon, Cassiopeia will be there. always is, ‘cause the stars never move. thats whats so great about them is if you ever get lost, the stars will always be there to guide you.”

Mike looks out his own window, “how crazy it is that i’m seven hours away in a different state and i’m still looking at the same sky you are.”

Will yawns, closes his comic book that he hasn’t even read a bit of and puts it on his nightstand, “always, Mikey. five fists up.”

“mhm. always. sleep well, Will.”

“you too, Mike.”

They both hang up. Will lays back on his bed in Joplin and tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Mike lays back on his bed in Hawkins and smiles ear to ear, thinking about the butterflies in his stomach and the way it made him feel all giddy like a kid winning a prize at the carnival.

They both go to sleep, seven hours away, both their hearts side by side, five fists up from the horizon.

—

_december, 1985_

From that night in November on, Mike called Will every single night.

Asking about the stars, asking about Will’s day, how school was going.

It was something that made Will smile in the middle of class, thinking about getting to hear Mike’s voice at the end of the day.

On December 15th, it snowed real long and real hard. The weather man said they were expecting 12 inches.

Mike called that night.

“there’s freakin’ 8 inches of snow here!” he complains, “we got the week off of school though.”

“it’s 12 here.” Will huffs, “i do too but it sucks. it’s too cold to do anything.”

There’s a beat of silence then, “wish i was there with ya, warm each other up.”

Will’s entire face heats up and he almost screams. “wish you were with me, too.” he says, his voice almost a whisper.

“seriously. it sucks. i miss when we would all huddle up under a blanket and watch Indiana Jones.”

“in those ugly sweaters.”

Mike laughs, “oh how could i forget the ugly sweaters. they look cute on you, though.”

They both laugh and then there’s another moment of nothing spoken between them.

“Will?”

“yeah?”

“i miss you.”

“i miss you too.”

“ugh, my mom’s making me hang up. i’ll call earlier tomorrow, alrighty?”

“alrighty. five fists up, always.”

“always. goodnight, Will.”

Thankfully, the snow and ice had melted enough to be able to drive to Hawkins for Christmas. two and a half weeks. will couldn’t stop grinning the whole drive.

But he looked at El, who was reading the letters Mike sent her and smiling too. And he was thrown back into reality so quickly it felt like it gave him whiplash.

El loved him. El had Mike, Will didn’t. And Will liked her, she was sweet and bubbly, a nice person to be around. But she would never know the way that she made Will’s heart ache because she took Mike away. Always did.

Those nightly calls, the smile it put on Will’s face, the way his heart raced whenever Mike said his hello. And Will convinces himself Mike doesn’t know. Mike doesn’t know that he’s Will’s great escape; the happiest memories in his nightmarish head. And even when Will is wide awake, he still dreams of the curly haired boy that lives back in Hawkins Indiana.

They get to the Wheeler house at 7:30, snow beginning to fall. The party all run outside, fully dressed in coats and mittens.

Mike goes to Will first.

He pulls the smaller boy into his arms, hugging him tight. It almost makes Will cry, the way Mike’s arms are around him.

“i missed you so much.” Mike says hushed.

“missed you too, Mikey.” Will says back, his voice a little shaky.

They all go inside and Mike is so happy, “man, two and a half weeks! we should plan a campaign that lasts that long. d&d every single day!”

Lucas laughs, “whatever floats your boat, mike.”

El and Max had already found the couch downstairs, giggling to each other over wonder woman comics. They had a blanket around them and when Max looked up at Will as the boys came downstairs, he could feel her happiness. Because only Will knew that Max loved El Hopper, a lot more than she could ever love anyone. And only Max Mayfield knew that Will loved Mike Wheeler more than anyone.

The four boys, Steve and Billy too, all sit down at the gaming table.

Billy laughs a little as Mike starts to explain how they were going to play, “two and a half week campaign huh?”

Mike nods, very sure of himself.

Steve looks lost, “i’m still confused. this game is complicated.”

“is nottt.” Dustin says, handing Steve a die.

They played the entire night, until the clock read 2:30am and everyone was getting tired.

“Will, cmhere.” Mike whispers, putting his coat and scarf on.

Will goes to the back door where he is standing, “Mike we would get murdered if we left.”

“everyone’s asleeeep, they don’t have to know.” he grinned and put a beanie on Will’s head. Will sighs reluctantly and puts on his coat.

They very quietly sneak out of the basement and walk on to castle byers.

Will shoves his hands in his pockets, wondering why he was doing this.

“so. i’ve been talkin’ to El.” Mike says, his breath a cloud in front of his face.

“really? i wouldn’t have guessed.”

Mike rolls his eyes playfully, “don’t be a smartass. anyway, i’ve been talking to her about y’know me and her, how maybe i need to back off a lil so she can…what did Max say? continue her journey of self discovery? i don’t even know.”

Will laughs and shakes his head, “El just needs to find who she is, Mike. that’s all.”

“yeah, yeah. that.”

the forest is so, so silent. you could hear every footstep, every crunch of the snow and snap of a twig.

Mike bumps into Will’s side, “i’ve missed you.”

Will looks at him. His nose and cheeks are cherry red, his hair going in all different directions under his beanie. He looks beautiful in the bits of moonlight shining down from the trees.

“i’ve missed you too.”

Will keeps walking, but Mike doesn’t.

He turns around, “you comin Mikey? this was your idea.”

Mike smiles and it starts to snow.

He walks up to Will, leans down a little, gently cups his face and kisses him.

All at once. It comes all at once; the storms, the thunder, the lightning, the smell of the pavement, the puddles, the fight in july and all of sudden, none of it matters or maybe it matters too much.

Will kisses back. It’s his first kiss and he’s trying so hard not to cry because Mike Wheeler is like a fire burning bright in his heart and the warmth of his touch is only fueling that fire.

Mike very slowly pulls away, his hands still on Will’s cheeks.

“i love you.” Mike says, snowflakes on his eyelashes and a very matter of fact tone to his voice.

See, they were young. Mike didn’t really knew what love meant and neither did Will. Mike thought he loved El Hopper. But, after thinking about it and thinking about the storms, the puddles and the smell of the pavement; Will was who he loved.

Will, being the sensitive boy he is, starts tear up. How could he put into words the way this born made him feel?

“i don’t know what love is, Mike…i really don’t…but…you make me feel something, like the rain does…does the rain make you feel something?”

Mike nods, looking into Will’s eyes like there was nothing else in the world that mattered, “Makes me think of you. Of us. Summer 1983. castle byers, chasing rainbows, riding our bikes to nowhere.”

Tears roll down Will’s cheeks, “me too.”

Mike kisses him again and again and again. Will kisses back every time.

Honestly, until Mike came along, being with other people was just hell for Will. But Mike made living better. He made it happy and bright.

“mike…” Will says softly as he pulls away.

“hmm?”

“do you have any idea how much you mean to me?”

“i could ask you the same thing.”

As they stood there in the middle of the woods in 3am moonlight, the snow very gently falling, Will looked into Mike’s eyes and Mike looked right back. And they just stood there, holding each other and breathing together. Just standing.

The snow stops and the sky clears. Mike looks up and smiles, “five fists up. always.”

Will smiles, “that’s it.”

“what’s it?”

“that’s our i love you. five fists up, always.”

Mike smiles back and kisses him again, “always, it’s you in those stars, Will Byers.”

Will kisses back and laughs, “you’ve been reading too much poetry, Mike Wheeler.”

“poetry is romantiiiic, Nancy told me so. plus i thought you liked it.” he huffs.

Will just laughs more, “you take relationship advice from your sister?”

Mike blushes, “yeaah so what.”

Will kisses his nose, “i do like poetry, Mikey. you can tell me as much as you want.”

“hey. can i be serious for a second?”

Will brushes the snowflakes off Mike’s shoulders, “sure.”

“about summer. That day in July, when we argued for the first time in a long time. I’m so sorry. Like really, really really sorry. That day fuckin’ haunts me, Will. I treated you like shit and i cried for so long that night. I’m sorry.”

Will frowns, “Mikey, it’s okay…you’re here now right?” he puts his hands on Mike’s cold cheeks, “and it’s alright now.”

Mike shivers at the touch of Will’s hands, “i wanna go cuddle.”

“sounds like a plan, Mikey.”

they hold hands tightly, standing close together as they walked back. They sneak in and sigh at the warmth of Mike’s house. It was so cozy and everyone was still fast asleep.

After taking off their boots and what not, Mike takes Will up to his room.

“here.” Mike whispers, putting a soft red sweater on the smaller boy.

He smiles, “thank you.”

Mike lays on his bed and pulls Will into his arms, then putting the covers over them.

After they finally get warm, Mike asks, “does the rain still mean something?”

“yes.” Will answers without hesitation, “it always has meant something.”

“good.” Mike kisses him and Will kisses back.

“m’sleepy.” Will buries his face into Mike’s neck and Mike almost starts crying.

He holds the smaller boy as close as he can, “then sleep, silly. We can sleep until noon if we wanna.”

“i like the sound of that.” he yawns and closes his eyes, “and hey, i love you too.”

Mike sighs contently then looks up at the stars outside his window and whispers, “always.”


End file.
